


Feels Like the First Time

by MileyCyprus_Hill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pornography, Saint Denis, Smut, Threesome, arthur morgan - Freeform, heavy smut, mature - Freeform, mff, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MileyCyprus_Hill/pseuds/MileyCyprus_Hill
Summary: Requested via Tumblr by verai-marcel, and based off my original head canons of Arthur discovering porn. Arthur goes to an underground strip club in Saint Denis and discovers something new that he likes and would like to try with his girlfriend back at camp. She obliges and gives Arthur a special treat to fulfill his fantasy.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally supposed to only be one chapter, but I started reaching the 4K mark and I realized, “Uh-oh, I should break it up into two.” Both chapters are smut-filled, porn with plot, etc.

It’s only 8:00 in the evening and you’re already in bed. 

The heat surrounding Clemens Point made you easily exhausted. You lost your appetite because of the heat, and it added to your fatigue. After your work, you bathed in the warm lake waters near camp. It was relieving to finally be clean after days of sweaty work. 

With your body cleansed and exhausted, you slunk into your tent and readied yourself for bed

Your tent always felt cozy: your simple wooden bed and thin feather mattress that fit both you and Arthur, whom you’ve shared it with for two years now. The dark canvas walls of your spacious tent shut you out from the rest of camp and prevented the light from nearby campfires from shining through. 

The thin mattress wasn’t always comfortable, but it’s better than a rickety cot or a simple blanket on the ground.  
Your muscles groaned as you laid your body on the bed. You had changed into a sleeveless, white nightgown made of light cotton. The fabric was thin like a tea cloth and tenderly hugged your body, showing your form and luscious skin underneath. It was plain, with no pretty embroideries or dyes, but it was long and flowed to your feet. When a gentle gust of wind would blow, it would sway beautifully around your body like a canopy of spring blooms bending with the wind on the limbs of a tree. 

With a deep relaxing inhale, you breathe in the familiar smells surrounding you in your large, canvas canopy: the gunpowder inside the ammunition wagon, which serves as a wall and foundation for your tent. Arthur’s hair pomade that he only uses for very special occasions. You grasp the tin from the nightstand near your bed and pop the lid to breathe in its waxy, masculine scent. The herbal essence of freshly-made horse tonic sits atop a table nearby. A thank-you gift from Kieran to Arthur. 

With your muscles aching in relief from the tiring day, you sink further into the mattress. Your eyelids feel heavy as the drowsiness takes over. 

_I bet Arthur would’ve loved to breathe me in right now,_ you think to yourself, recognizing the sweet floral scent emanating from your skin and hair. 

You lie and wait for him to return from Saint Denis. His mood had grown dismal after the death of Sean. Javier and Charles promised you in secret they’d ask him along to their trip into the city and see if they could cheer each other up.

.....

You were asleep for hours before Arthur returned in the middle of the night. The majority of the gang had retreated to bed just before he arrived, with Uncle sitting drunk by a fire and a few others keeping watch at the perimeter of camp. 

The black and white images on the screen kept flashing behind Arthur’s eyelids with each blink. He couldn’t shake them out of his mind, but it wasn’t like he was trying his hardest to. He was letting the women in the film fuel his newfound desire. 

Arthur’s horse panted and heaved, evidence of being pushed to her limit. Subtle white foam coated the rings of the bit in her mouth. His horse had only slowed to a trot before Arthur slid off her back. He urgently took off her bridle and saddle and tossed them to the ground before leaving her unhitched to socialize with the rest of the horses. 

He made little attempt to silence his footsteps as he walked quickly to the tent. Haste was only on his mind. Haste to ride back to camp. Haste to get inside. Haste to prevent anyone from seeing the bulge in his trousers that he’s carried for miles. 

Arthur’s often acted with a sense of urgency, living the life of an outlaw. But this was an urgency he hadn’t felt since he was a young man. An urgency to fulfill a primal need. To satisfy a new desire. 

In fear of startling you, he hesitated to call your name in the dark when he entered the tent. Instead, he shed his clothing in a flash and crawled into bed next to you. 

You felt the bed dip under his weight and fluttered your eyes open. As your vision adjusted to the darkness, you see he’s stark naked next to you.  
His breathing is quick and shallow and you feel his hands desperately grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to him. He reeks of sweat and tobacco smoke. 

Surprised and still shaking off the sleep you ask, “Arthur, what are you—”

“It’s ok,” he interrupts in a whisper, his breath hot on your face. “I want you.” 

Arthur aggressively plants his lips on yours, kissing you and nipping at your lips until they feel tender. 

Gently pushing his shoulders, you allow yourself space to examine him. You feel him stare at you and listen to his heavy panting. 

_What the hell has gotten into him?_ You wonder. 

Holding a hand to his cheek you ask amusingly, “Are you drunk?”

Arthur moves to hover over you, nearly pinning you to the bed and responds, “No...Just a few beers. I just—I missed you. And I want you so badly.” 

He lies. He wants to try this new style of lovemaking he’s discovered. If he could call it ‘lovemaking’. There was no love in that film he was forced to watch in that room. Just unadulterated lust and physical pleasure. 

And he wanted it. He wanted to mimic it; to be the man onscreen, but with no one watching. No camera. No rooms full of men hooting and hollering. Just him and the beautiful women before him. 

_Women? No...woman._ Arthur tells himself.

“Arthur?” Your soft voice pulls him away from his sudden doubt on whether he should continue. His erection is still throbbing and he mindlessly presses it against your thigh. 

You respond with a soft gasp that Arthur translates as shocked arousal. You’ve been caught off guard with his sudden intrusion, but you’re not vexed.  
Arthur feels your silky hands rubbing up against his toned arms, moving up his thick shoulders and nestling themselves in his hair. 

Your long nightgown is bustled up past your knees and Arthur rests a knee in between your legs. Opening your legs to him, you allow him to fully cage you. You’re still tired, but you’d never complain of waking up to something like this. 

Accepting your invitation, Arthur brings himself between your legs. He guides the bottom of your nightgown up and pulls it off of you. While he struggles to see you clearly in the darkness, he knows you’re far more beautiful than the two women in the film.  
He sees your naked form in his memory: every line and curve, the size and shape of your breasts and every soft spot on your body. He meticulously brushes his hands over your bare skin and surveys your body like a blind man, visualizing you before him. 

He brings his face closer to yours and plants a devouring kiss upon your lips, before whispering in your ears.

“There’s something I wanna try,” he says, subtly asking for permission. 

“Ok,” you reply curiously. 

Arthur’s heart races and each beat in his chest pumps more virile blood to his erection. This excitement feels different yet familiar to him, like the excitement of the very first time you made love to each other.  
His lips taste every inch of your skin. He breathes in your fresh scent and detects your honeysuckle soap before straightening himself up. With a deep inhale as if he’s high off your scent, he grasps the back of your thighs and opens you further. Arthur’s fingertips dig deep into your soft, clean skin. Finally entering himself into you, he feels that familiar warmth on his cock. The feeling is so intoxicating and he craves for more. He steadies himself and allows your walls to stretch comfortably with each slow grind of his hips. 

Arthur’s pace quickens in a steady rise and he clenches his lips shut, stifling his groans. He hears a squeak escape your mouth with every other thrust as you try to do the same. 

Moving his calloused hands up to your calves, he straightens your legs in the air. 

You feel every muscle in your lower body stretch as Arthur positions your legs. Your muscles tighten in your hips, pelvis, and hamstrings, but you don’t protest. You let Arthur fill you as he continues to pump himself in you, with both your legs straightened into a ‘V’ in front of his chest.  
You notice an opportunity to increase your pleasure and take it. Bringing your hand down, you move towards your soaking wet clitoris and gently rub in pleasurable circles. Your other hand covers your mouth to silence your high-pitched moans of desire. 

Suddenly, you feel a primal power grow in Arthur’s thrusts. He drives his cock into you harder and harder. Your flesh slaps against his as he frantically hastens his speed and power. He leans himself forward onto your legs and your ankles are nearly in line with your head. 

The stretching in your legs grow tighter, but it doesn’t hurt. Your orgasm draws closer with every stroke of your finger against your clitoris and every smack of Arthur’s pelvis against yours. His cock feels deep inside you now, deeper than ever before. 

Sweat beads on Arthur’s forehead and drips down his brow. With every deep thrust, he closes his eyes and envisions his fantasy before him. He pretends it’s not his own hands holding your legs back, but another woman’s. A beautiful stranger, identical to you. She has your hair, your legs, and your eyes. She sits naked by your head and holds your legs down by your ankles, allowing you to fully open yourself to Arthur. 

His fantasy changes to you on all fours with your face in front of his thick cock. You lick along the underside before taking him in your mouth. He pretends the sounds of his pelvis smacking against you is the woman spanking your bare ass. 

That vision alone sends him over the edge and his thrusts grow frantic in speed. 

You feel him drawing close to his orgasm as you near yours. You don’t know what’s gone over him. He’s never ravaged you like this before. He’s always been tender and slow. 

You’re starting to like this new, strange version of Arthur. This new side of him that’s stumbled out of the shadows of his personality like a curious Hyde to the safe Dr. Jekyll. 

He continues thrusting and pounding until you notice his movements start to slow and become erratic. Your heart jolts in fear and you grab his arm tightly.

“Don’t finish in me!” You remind him in a harsh whisper. 

Arthur’s eyes open wide and he curses under his breath, quickly pulling himself out just in time to finish on your stomach. Feeling the heat of his load on your skin, you involuntarily push your legs against his hands as your orgasm takes over. With a final rub on your clitoris, you ride the wave of ecstasy until it fades. 

Arthur mentally scolds himself for losing control with this fantasy.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m sorry. I dunno what came over me.” 

He wipes the sweat off his brow and crawls off the bed to grab you a used shirt off the ground.

“It’s alright, Arthur. In fact...” you pause to make sure he listens, “that was amazing.” 

You hear him chuckle in the dark and feel him wipe your stomach with the soft shirt. 

“Really?” He asks bashfully and tosses the dirty shirt aside on the ground. He feels the tips of his ears turn red and hot. 

You speak quietly while he feels around for his union suit and your nightgown, “My god, Arthur, yes! What happened out there?” 

Arthur steps into his union suit and buttons it halfway before sitting on the bed. 

“Whatchu mean?” He asks, trying to skirt your question. 

Should he be honest with you? 

With an amused huff, you press him, “I mean out in Saint Denis. With Charles and Javier. What happened that made you rush back like this?” 

Arthur shrugs and mumbles, “I dunno. I was sittin’ at the bar with ‘em and was thinking ‘bout how long it had been since we last...y’know.” 

Arthur turns his head to you and fails to see your cocked eyebrow in the dark, but can sense your skepticism. 

“Mmm-hmm.” You hum, scooching backwards on the bed to allow him room to lay beside you.  
You know Arthur too well to think he’s not hiding something from you. But you decide it’s too late in the evening to keep pressing him. 

You let him throw an arm over you and hold you while he attempts to cover his fib. 

“I mean it,” he says. “I sat there for a good while and was thinkin’ about it fer too long. Got to thinking ‘bout Sean and Karen and thought, now’s as good a time as any to show you how much I love you.” 

You stay silent for a moment, processing his words. 

_That was his way of showing it?_

“I love you too,” you simply state, moving your head closer to press a soft kiss on his lips. 

Arthur dips his hand below your nightgown and rubs a thumb on your hip. 

“You really liked it?” He asks. 

You nestle into his chest, rubbing your fingers in his thick chest hair. 

“I did,” you answer honestly, “I loved it.”

Exhaustion has snuck up on you again and before your eyelids fall, you see Arthur smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to find out more about what happened in Saint Denis that night, and since Arthur won’t tell you you resort to someone else. Once the secret is spilled, you devise a plan to surprise Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hope you don’t mind the way this turns into a bisexual threesome...yeah.

That night was probably the best night’s sleep you had gotten in a long time—at least since Colter. In fact, it may have been the best sex you had gotten in a while too. Not that you’ve ever complained before.

The next few days, you kept wondering where Arthur had found the idea to try that new position. It was unlike him to barge in like that and act so passionately, at least when he’s sober. You tried asking him privately numerous times, but the man would act so embarrassed and find ways to avoid it.   
He’d mumble, hum, and haw until someone called him or he’d change the topic. 

You had grown worried. Was Arthur ashamed of himself?   
It’s a silly thing for you to think, but you were struggling to find answers and your mind came up with wild notions. 

You had to find out what happened in Saint Denis. 

Sitting alone at your tent, counting your stolen cash over and over again mindlessly, your eyes dart over to Charles. 

_Yes, Charles! He and Javier were with him that night! Perhaps he’d know._

But how would you get answers for such a delicate topic? Charles isn’t one to spill secrets. 

Your eyes scan the camp and land on Javier, who sits under his modest tent. His eyelids remain closed as he focuses on the notes of his song, idly strumming his guitar and singing sweetly. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting there debating yourself to go over there and talk to him.   
How would you even bring it up? You wonder? 

“Hi, Javier,” you greet. 

Oh shit, you already walked over and talked to him. What happened? What caused this lapse of consciousness?

“Hi, (Y/N),” Javier stops strumming and rests an arm on his guitar. “How are you today?” He asks you politely and genuinely. 

“Good,” you say. “You boys uh, had fun in Saint Denis?” You try to guide the conversation without suspicion.

Javier doesn’t bat an eye and replies with a dry chuckle, “Oh yeah, I’d say the three of us had a _great_ time. It was a good idea you had, Arthur really needed to...loosen up.”

You hum in response. 

“Get into any mischief?” You joke...only slightly. 

Javier chuckles again and shakes his head, saying, “No, ma’am. Just went to a bar and drank all night. Just talked.”

“Just...talked?” You ask, drawing up a brow in suspicion and bringing your hands behind your back. “ _You_ three? I don’t believe it.” 

“Honest, (Y/N). That’s all we did, just went to a few bars.” 

“Oh, it was a few bars now?” You bite at the piece of information left behind like a hungry cat. It could be something, it could be nothing.

Javier sighs and rolls his eyes, and you notice his hands growing fidgety. He strokes the hairs of his mustache and pushes up the brim of his hat slightly.   
You smile at him innocently to ease his tension. 

“C’mon, you can tell me,” you coo, lowering yourself to sit next to him with your skirt tucked beneath you. “Y’know me, Javier...I ain’t a stick in the mud kind of woman, like some.” 

Javier chuckles again, this time his mood slightly less guarded. 

You push a little further, lacing your question with jest, “What’dyou do? Take him to a brothel or something?” 

Deep down you know Arthur wouldn’t partake in such a thing. 

Your smile falters at Javier’s reaction. It happens so quickly you almost wouldn’t have caught it: he bites his lip and grips his guitar but covers it up with a laugh. 

“You know Arthur. He ain’t into that.” Javier says, but he looks at you as if he can’t confirm it nor deny it.   
A moment passes and he lets you process it. You fail to hide the surprise that colors your eyes. 

“So... _where_ did you guys go?” You slowly ask. 

Another sigh and Javier looks around him.   
“There’s this special...‘club’ that Charles and I heard of. On the edge of town.” Javier says, “We took him there. But that’s all I’m saying! It ain’t my business.” 

He quickly gets up, looking around again for anyone who’s listening.   
“Ask him. But...don’t get mad at him. We made him go.” Javier points a finger behind you. 

He walks away before you get a chance to ask more. Turning back, you look behind you and see Arthur sitting alone at a table. He has a deck of cards in his hands and shuffles them. Repeatedly.   
Narrowing your eyes, you see he’s been watching you from under the brim of his hat. 

Ignoring anyone else who crosses your path, you walk to Arthur, who continues watching you and shuffling the old, worn-out cards. 

Resting a hand on his shoulder, you bend to softly kiss his cheek. He turns his head in response and brushes his lips upon yours.   
“Arthur?” You breathe in his ear, “Can we talk?” 

“Shoar,” he simply responds, setting the deck at the center of the table. He leads you to your tent, but you tug at his arm. 

“Um, maybe a walk. Someplace more private?” You ask him. 

Arthur’s eyes dart back and forth across your face. You examine his features for any sign of unease, but he plays his feigned ignorance particularly well.  
He shrugs his shoulders and offers an arm to you to hold. 

Walking alongside him, you reach the perimeter of the camp.   
Finally away from prying eyes and open ears, you ask him. 

“Where did you go? That night you came back from Saint Denis?” You ask him, still holding his arm and running your fingers along the hairs of his forearm. 

Playing it cool, Arthur shrugs and says, “Just a bar. That old place where I helped the owner with his rat problem.” 

Nodding your head you hum, “Hmm. And after that?”

You feel Arthur breathe a heavy sigh next to you, conceding your newly gained knowledge of that night. 

“What did Javier tell you?” He asks delicately. He drops his arm from your hold and crosses his arms, all while dropping his head low in shame. 

You stand in front of him, examining him while you state, “Just that you all went to some...special ‘club’.”

You’re not fearful of what he’ll say or admit, but you’re curious as to why he chose to hide this. 

Arthur finally raises his head to look at you. You see his brows upturned and he tenses his shoulders nervously. 

“Promise me you won’t get mad?” He asks. 

“What could you have possibly done to make me mad, Arthur?” You nearly chuckle which eases Arthur’s tension only slightly.   
He stares at you for so long, darting his eyes back and forth and swallowing nervously. 

What comes out of his mouth next nearly makes you search for a tree to lean on to regain your bearings.   
He tells you everything. Every little detail of that club. The secret gentlemen’s club at the edge of the city. He didn’t want to go, he tells you. Charles and Javier relentlessly persuaded him. He describes the naked dancers on the tables. They danced under red lights and sultry music. The women wore nothing but tasseled pasties on their breasts and black hosiery on their legs. Men threw money at them on their stages, and some even got private dances.   
Arthur doesn’t recall how much time they’ve spent there, but he describes it as an eternity. He sat alone, he says, while Charles and Javier literally threw their money away. 

You thought that would be all, but Arthur didn’t stop. 

He tells you more. About the back room and the private screening. How he sat in a room with other men and they watched...

“Watched what?” You asked. You finally spoke after so long. Your lips were dry because of your lower jaw hanging so low in shock during his lengthy story. 

“A...film,” Arthur states, rubbing a sweaty palm against his denim trousers. “It had...” 

He continues stuttering and stammering like a nervous schoolboy in front of the teacher, caught in the act. He nervously tells you of the two women onscreen, pleasuring a man and each other. It was like looking through a window, he says. The three of them had done sexual acts and it drove Arthur wild. He had never seen or done such things before.   
He feels ashamed at how he reacted. It made him feel like such a hormonal teenager. Like he was a young boy again and couldn’t control himself. Arthur was so overwhelmed by the motion picture that he ran out of there as fast as he could. People probably saw his bulge through his pants as he stormed out, and he felt so embarrassed. 

“Even more embarrassed to tell you all this.” He mutters, hanging his head down in shame and fumbling with his fingernails. 

Any honorable woman would’ve been shrieking by now; scolding him and telling him he should be ashamed of himself. Watching naked women dance and others fornicate? It’d be enough to strike a good Christian woman dead. 

But you could only laugh. 

You giggled behind your lips. Then chuckled. The snickers and sniggers turned into open-mouthed titters and chortles. 

Arthur could only watch in bewilderment. He was dumbfounded by your reaction. 

You should be mad he did such a juvenile and disgusting thing. But you could only find the humor in his story. And you can’t control your laugher when you see his reaction. The image of Arthur struggling to ride horseback comfortably with an erection flashed across your mind and you could hardly contain yourself.

Gaining a breath, you say, “So, wait a minute. Wait a minute...” another laugh escapes you and you shake it away with your hand. “So...later that night when you _raced_ back home, _barged_ in, woke me up and did...that...” You recollect your thoughts and try to piece everything together. “It was all because of a film? A...pornographic motion picture?” 

Even more ashamed and now annoyed by your reaction, Arthur says curtly, “Yes...I wanted to try it.”  
His lips press into a fine line and he rolls his eyes to your giggles. 

“Oh, honey. C’mere.” You attempt to reassure him and hold his hands in yours. Standing up straight, you look into his eyes. A quiet moment passes before Arthur finally speaks. 

“Ya shoar you ain’t mad?” He asks, a little curious smile shows at the corner of his lips. 

You scoff, “No, you buffoon,” you rub at the stubby hairs on his cheek, “I’m glad you wanted to try something new with me. Just don’t keep secrets like this from me anymore.”

Arthur breathes a deep sigh of relief, like he’s been holding his breath this whole time. 

“Good...I weren’t shoar what you’d think of me,” he confesses. 

“I still think very highly of you, Mister Morgan,” you state with your chin held high. “Question is...you wanna try the whole thing?” 

...

Arthur still doesn’t know how you managed it. How you managed to persuade him to agree to this. How or why you even agreed to do this? How you managed to find a girl just like you. Your same build, size, even your hair color. How he’s even in this room right now, watching the two of you undress in this spacious, ornate hotel room. 

_I’m dead, and this must be my heaven_ , he thinks to himself. 

Your sweet voice draws his attention. It’s laced with lust and the golden pitch of an angel chorus.

“Tell us what you want, baby.” You say to him, sitting on your knees on the mattress. The girl sits herself next to you in the same position. Both of you wait for him, naked as the nymphs he’s read in Greek epics.

Arthur feels a bead of warm sweat roll down his temple and drip off his sharp jaw. He watches your eyes follow the drop of sweat down his skin. He sees you eyeing him hungrily while the girl next to you patiently awaits his orders. She sits on her knees with a regal posture, her lower back slightly arched forward and her chest high to display her breasts. 

“Maybe we should help him get comfortable,” she suggests. Her voice is a slightly higher tone than yours, and she speaks with a false air of high society. 

You cock your head at her and back to Arthur. “Good idea, Miss Bella,” you say. 

You’re the first to slide off and step towards Arthur, who stands near the edge of the bed like a statue. 

Arthur still holds a bottle of bourbon in his hand, gripping it tightly at the neck. His knuckles turn white and the glass is close to cracking under the pressure of his grip. He takes another deep swig of his liquid courage before allowing Bella to loosen his fingers and take the bottle from him.  
He lets the warmth of the bourbon reach his bones and fog his mind. It takes away any reservations he still has and grants him permission to enjoy this moment. 

Too long has Arthur believed himself to be a grotesque monster, devoid of love and affection. 

But here he stands, relishing the touch of the soft hands that hover his body. Their numerous fingers glide over his clothes and remove them from his body in fluid motions. The weight of his shirt, his satchel, his trousers, gun belt, and boots lift from him and leave him feeling light and delicate. 

He thinks how just years ago, he would’ve given anything for someone else’s touch. Now he’s drunk off physical contact, the feeling of bare skin against his own. It’s like submerging himself into a warm lake, its still waters accept him and support him as he floats along the surface. He closes his eyes and sinks into the aqueous plane, allowing the touch of the water to envelop him. 

Arthur reaches out blindly and feels his hands brush against your warm body. A sudden yearning takes over and he pulls you closer, a need to hold your body flush against his. He presses his lips against yours and devours your taste. His hands wander along the curves of your shape and squeeze your supple bottom. His thick fingers knead the soft fat and muscle of your cheeks. He pulls your hips closer to his, pressing his hardened cock against your pelvis. 

You reach a hand to beckon Bella closer and guide her to Arthur. You gently grasp and direct her hand to Arthur’s shoulders, letting her stroke his flushed skin. She steps behind Arthur and presses her lips against the high ridges of muscle that lay taught beneath his flesh.

Arthur breaks your kiss and breathes a gasp with his head raised to the ceiling.  
Smiling up at him, you know he’s not accustomed to such affection, but he breathes it in like the first breath of a newborn. It’s a shocking breath of life and it’s marvelous. 

You guide Bella’s hand from Arthur’s shoulder to his hardened cock. She wraps her fingers around its thick girth and pumps it slowly. 

Arthur reaches an arm behind him and brings Bella closer into his space. His palm gingerly presses against her lower back and pushes her against him. He feels her breasts against his bare back, her lower stomach against his buttocks. Sandwiched between your two bodies, the tangled heat grows within his belly. 

Kissing him again with passion, you repeat your command, “Tell me what you want us to do.” 

Arthur looks into your eyes with drunken lust. His eyes are hooded in relaxation and arousal. 

He finally speaks in a low rumble, “Get on the bed...both of you.”

Both of you obeying his orders, you arrange yourselves on the bed accordingly. You kneel forward on all fours while Bella sits behind you.   
Arthur steps forward, his cock now in front of your face. He guides the tip to your lips and nudges them open. You happily open your mouth and take in his length. He holds your loose hair behind your head in a messy ponytail and slowly grinds into your mouth. Always the kind lover, Arthur refrains from pushing his whole length down your throat, saving your gag reflex and allowing you to breathe. 

You hear Arthur give an order from above.

“Spank her,” he commands. 

A light smack hits your buttocks and you let out a surprised yelp. It quickly turns into a moan which vibrates against Arthur’s wet cock in your mouth. 

“Harder,” Arthur growls, unsatisfied with the little love smack Bella gave you. You feel him grip your hair tighter. 

The next spank feels more pleasurable as you now expect it, and the power behind Bella’s hands make you lightheaded. 

Again and again, Arthur commands her to spank you. Your buttocks are left tingling and red and each strike sends a pleasurable jolt to your clitoris. Arthur notices with each vibrating moan and squeal you vocalize onto his cock. 

He lets you keep your pace slow so he could relish this night. Any more and he may soon finish early when there’s much more to do. 

Looking to Bella he asks, “Yer hands clean?” 

Confused, Bella examines her hands and shows them to Arthur. He quickly looks over her short, manicured nails and nods in approval. 

Without a word, Arthur motions for her to press a finger inside you. 

Distracted by the tightness that develops in the tendons of your jaw, you moan louder at her intrusion. Bella curls her middle finger inside you while Arthur continues to grind his hips. 

“How’s she feel?” Arthur asks. 

“Soaking wet,” Bella answers, sounding impressed and inserting a second finger inside you. You instinctively push back on her fingers, wanting her to go deeper. 

“Good,” Arthur replies. He pulls his wet cock from your mouth and you let him go with a *pop* of your lips.

He looks down at you adoringly and tells you, “Lay on your back, sweetheart.”

Once you do, Bella removes her fingers and gives another quick swat to your bottom. You react with sensual giggles. 

Arthur directs you to your back, with Bella kneeling by your head.   
He sits between your open legs, stroking your skin with the tips of his fingers. 

“Ready, darlin’?” He asks you seductively. The rumble of his low voice sends a pleasurable chill down to your core. 

You smile and nod in response, reaching your arms out to him and feeling his tight stomach and chest. 

His eyes dart up to Bella and he tells her, “Hold her arms.”  
The both of you comply and you raise your arms above your head. Bella wraps her hands around your wrists and holds them against the soft mattress. 

Arthur presses the tip of his cock against your opening, lubricating himself with your soaking arousal. Holding your legs by the back of your knees, he slowly pushes himself into you. 

The feeling is immensely satisfying. You can’t help but breathe a moan as Arthur sheathes himself in you. You involuntarily pull against Bella’s hold against your wrists, wanting to touch Arthur, but she keeps you down. 

Arthur quickly picks up the pace, greedily thrusting his cock into you.   
If the downstairs saloon wasn’t already loud with music and patrons, everyone in the building would hear your orgasmic screams and moans. You can’t help but vocalize how good Arthur is making you feel. 

Mimicking the position of that night, he slowly straightens your legs into a ‘V’ and continues to drive his cock into you. He watches the lines on your beautiful face contour in pleasure and your outstretched hands struggle underneath Bella’s grip. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” You ask in staggered moans. 

Arthur growls in response, “Always.” 

Leaning forward, he continues his frenzied pace and orders Bella to hold your legs by your ankles. She pulls your legs closer towards her, opening yourself fully for Arthur. 

The vision before him is now burned in his memory: your stretched legs, the view of his cock slipping in and out of your wet pussy, your breasts bouncing with each thrust, your legs shaking slightly in tension. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!” You scream. 

Fueled by your screams, Arthur grips both hands at the dip of your waist above your love handles and loses control. He pulls your hips towards his in sync with his thrusts, your legs still stretched towards your head. 

A new thought enters Arthur’s mind and he looks to Bella again.

“Kiss ‘er.” He orders. 

Your eyelids swing open in shock and Bella obeys without hesitation. You feel her lean over you and press her soft lips against yours. Then you feel Arthur lean over you and hungrily kiss you.   
Bella moves to kiss Arthur but he abruptly pulls away. 

“No! Just her.” He snarls. Like an alpha wolf regaining control over a beta. 

The two of them take turns kissing you, focusing their attention on you. You’re immediately overwhelmed by all this: the spanking, kisses, stretching, all of it. It becomes too much and you feel your walls growing tighter against Arthur’s thick cock.   
You moan into Bella’s lips as she kisses you once more, experimenting and darting her tongue past your teeth. You lift your head up for more as the wave of ecstasy crashes into you like the white-capped waves against a rocky cliffside. 

Arthur’s cock swells inside you as he grows close. He lets his primal need take over and drive himself harder and faster. 

With a groan, he warns, “Mmmmm, I’m gonna—”

“Inside me,” you interrupt, breaking the kiss. “Come inside me, Arthur.”

He lifts his head to the ceiling and lets out great deep moan. The loudest you’ve ever heard him shout in such ecstasy. His pitch oscillates in whining highs and rumbling lows. He was always so quiet and reserved with his orgasms, but this time he’s granted himself permission to let go. To vocalize how much he wants this, how pleased he is. 

His head throbs and his face feels hot as he gently thrusts inside you one more time, emptying himself. You feel his cock pulse and swell against the sensitive muscles of your vagina. 

With heavy pants, Arthur says, “Thank you.” He calmly grasps your legs and wraps them around his waist. The muscles in your hips feel tender as the stretch releases.   
He bends closer to you once more and kisses you tenderly, over and over again. He almost forgets about your guest in the room. 

Looking up to Bella, he smiles awkwardly, “Thank you, Miss Bella.”

“My pleasure,” she responds sincerely and steps off the bed to dress herself. 

Arthur and you remain locked with each other. Your legs stay tightly wrapped around him and he rests himself on top of you. Arthur cradles your head with both hands, rubbing your temples with the pads of his thumbs. You twirl your fingers through the scruff of his hair at the back of his neck. 

“So...” you speak, “Did we meet your expectations?” 

Arthur lets out a deep chuckle with a crooked smile. 

“Miss (L/N), I’d say you _exceeded_ them.” He answers happily. 

You laugh and stretch to reach your satchel on top the nightstand. Arthur remains on top of you, lazily kissing and massaging your breasts.   
You successfully pull out a wad of cash and hand it to Bella, who graciously accepts and hides it in her corset without counting. No doubt this has been easy money for her tonight. 

“Thank you, Bella.” You tell her with a peaceful grin, “You’ve been a great help tonight.”

“If you ever need help again, you know where to find me.” She winks. Lacing up her dress and fixing a few stray hairs in her loose updo, she steps out the door of your room into the hallway.   
Arthur and you subtly wave goodbye as she turns to close the door. 

You feel Arthur nervously tap his fingers against your breasts and you turn to look at him. His cheeks are painted red and his forehead glistens with sweat. 

“So, uh...” he whispers, “did you enjoy it?” 

Smiling, you answer, “I did. But...you never mentioned the women kissed in the film.” You give him a teasing grin. 

He gives an embarrassed smile and shoves his face between your breasts to hide himself from you. 

“They didn’t,” he admits with his voice muffled against your breasts. 

You laugh and shrug, running your fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“I ain’t complaining. Just never kissed a woman before,” you say. 

Arthur rests his chin on your sternum and gazes at you with those blue-green eyes. 

“I liked it,” you assure him. 

He smiles thankfully and shifts forward to kiss you. He peppers your face with adoring pecks, kissing your cheeks, lips, nose, and forehead. 

“I’m glad.” He says, giving you another kiss of gratitude that’s soon followed by many more. 

Arthur snugly wraps you in his burly arms, promising to never let you go. For two years, he’s often wondered why you’ve stuck with him for this long. Even tonight, he secretly wonders why you’ve gifted him with such a marvelous and sinful experience. 

But give him time, he’ll soon understand. Sometimes the simplest of answers is the hardest to understand. 

It’s because you love him and you love him even more when he’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? A multi-chapter work of mine that’s actually finished. Who’da thunk it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
